All In
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: These are a series of oneshots surrounding the Victorious characters. There will definitely be pairings and multiple genres. No ship will be left unwritten! I have a plan, and I might make this a crossover with iCarly. Who knows? Please read and review!
1. The Trina Complex

So, I've had free time since I graduated and I decided I'd rewrite some of my one-shots. I'm kinda stuck on my other stories and I still don't have internet. So until then. Here you go!

_**~*The Trina Complex*~**_

It's been two months since they broke up.

It's obvious they miss each other, but she won't cave and neither will he.

They've tried and tried to move on, but it hasn't worked. Mainly, they've dated other people to make the other jealous, but they both refuse to admit their feelings.

They can't let their walls down.

Beck's dating Trina now, and—though he says it—he doesn't love her. Not like he loves Jade. But Jade's gotta learn. She's gotta learn to break every once in a while. Because of her, he's dating Trina and he claims he loves her, but that doesn't mean he's happy.

Jade's never been worse…

Jade misses him more than she breathes. She misses running her hands in his hair, the feel of his lips against hers, his deep light brown eyes enveloping her whole… She knows she has to stay strong though; she can't let him get to her. He never lets his guard down, never gets rid of that cool persona, and Jade wants to be there when he does. It's just a matter of time until he comes running back to her.

Only time will tell.

She sits with Cat, Tori, Robbie (who's with Rex of course), and André at the Asphalt Café eating their lunch. Cat and Tori start talking about something she really doesn't care about, so she focuses mainly on eating her salad. She imagines each slice of lettuce as one of the girls she sees flocking around Beck everyday trying to be his new arm candy. It's reassuring every time she sees him turn them down; she has that hope that he'll come back to her and that's what keeps her going.

Then, she sees him.

"Who's Beck walking with?" Jade hisses, grabbing Tori's arm tightly. "My arm, Jade!" she cries out. With an annoyed sigh, Jade throws Tori's arm away and keeps her eyes locked on Beck. She can't see who stands—arms locked—with the luscious brunette boy because the girl has her back turned to the group; she's not too tall, maybe taller than Tori (which is an inch shorter than Jade), and her hair billows a quarter of her back in chocolate curls. Jade can faintly see little pieces of blonde peaking from the front of her hair. She hears a familiar, annoying laughter…

"No," she breathes.

The girl turns around and confirms Jade's suspicions, holding a freshly bought burrito in her freshly blue fingers. She smiles that stupid smile and tilts her head down to Beck. With a smile of his own, Beck leans down to kiss her. The surrounding girls make audible noises of their disappointment and Jade stabs her fork into her salad so hard that it stands up on its own.

"_No_!" Jade screams loudly, causing everyone to look at her in fright. She picks up Tori's chicken wrap and throws it at Trina. The wrap hits the Trina in the chest, getting ranch dressing all over her shirt, as Jade gets up and runs the other way. Cat quickly runs after her to try to comfort her friend, shouting Jade's name the whole way.

Beck moves to go after her, but his new girlfriend grabs him roughly by the arm. "She had to find out sooner or later," she says as she picks away at pieces of lettuce on her shirt. "Now smile like you're happy to be with me." She plasters a smile on her face and locks arms with her boyfriend as they walk to the table Jade hastily left.

The three remaining people stare at Beck and Trina in wide-eyed shock.

"So, uh," André starts as he gestures to Beck, "When did you start liking Trina?" Something catches in Beck's throat, coughing loudly and gasping for air. Trina smiles as she answers for him. "He's liked me for a while, but he kept it on the hush because he was with Jade." She smiles widely and kisses his cheek. "Now he's with me! We've been dating for a whole month and now we've decided to go public."

Beck gives a less than audible groan but the others don't hear. "She's amazing," he lies. "I really love her." His voice cracks for the first time in years when he claims he 'loves' her, but no one else says anything.

Jade and Cat don't return to the Asphalt Café.

On the way to class after an awkward lunch where Tori, André, and Robbie barely speak to Beck and Trina, Trina pulls Beck off to the Janitor's closet where no one can see. She's _not_ happy.

"What was _that_?" she hisses, keeping her voice low even though they're in the secluded closet. "What was what?" Beck retorts impatiently; the less he talks to her, the better. Trina crosses her arms and taps her foot. "What was that little stunt you pulled back at lunch?" she reiterates. "You're supposed to act like you _really_ like me." She gently pats his cheek three times. "I've seen you act, babe, and I _know_ you're more than just a pretty face."

She crosses her arms again and narrows her eyes expectantly. "Are you forgetting our agreement?" she questions in a cold tone. "Or do I have to give you _another_ demonstration? I just might have to use Jade. I'm sure she'll last longer than your dog did."

Beck's breath hitches and his eyes widen. He's showing true fear. "Please don't," he pleads softly. "Please," Trina smirks and pulls him down to her by his shirt so she can kiss him deeply.

"Then be a better actor," she demands. "Act like you want to be mine or your creepy little ex-girlfriend's gonna wind up in a terrible 'accident.'" She over emphasizes the last word to show she means business. Beck lowers his head. "Fine," he sighs. With another smirk, she pulls him down into another deep kiss. This time he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

Trina sighs contently and dreamily once the kiss is broken, but quickly regains her composure and gently slaps his cheek twice. "Perk up," she orders, "It's Showtime!" She smiles proudly and grabs his hand, walking out of the Janitor's closet with him. Everyone stares at them with either a shocked gasp or confused whispers, but it only fuels Trina's fire.

The rest of the day, Beck keeps up his charade like Trina wants him too, but he gives pleading glances to Jade whenever Trina isn't looking at him. She spends the rest of the day admiring the whispers she receives about her and Beck. She's on cloud nine while he's trying to claw his way out of hell.

Later, Trina makes Beck drive her home and she grimaces when she sees Jade's car in her driveway. With lightning fast reflexes, she snatches Beck's phone from the cup holder in his truck before he can even think of reacting. "Trina, don't," he pleads as he turns off his truck. "You know I don't like you going through my phone." He reaches for it but Trina punches him in the face. He screams in pain and holds his nose. "Don't you _ever_ tell me what to do," she spits.

She unlocks Beck's phone—because she made him give her his password when they started 'dating'—and checks his text messages. There's a stream of messages from around lunch time from a certain Goth girl and Trina's thumb taps them with angered, accusatory curiosity.

_To: Jade_

_Don't believe everything you see._

_**From: Jade**_

_**So you aren't in love with that abomination?**_

_To: Jade_

_I didn't say that._

_**From: Jade**_

_**Then what are you saying?**_

_To: Jade_

_Come by Tori's after school. I'll tell you there._

_**From: Jade**_

_**Tell me now.**_

_To: Jade_

_I can't. Just meet me at Tori's_

_**From: Jade**_

_**What is this about?**_

_To: Jade_

_Just be prepared to defend yourself._

_**From: Jade**_

_**I'm always prepared.**_

Trina screams loudly in annoyance and smashes Beck's PearPhone against the glove box, shattering his screen into a hundred pieces. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she shouts. "Why couldn't you leave her out of this?" If anyone was within a thirty foot radius, they would have heard her.

Jade hears her, though, and rushes outside to see Trina and Beck in his truck. She has a baseball bat in hand and runs to the truck. She swings the bat across the window and breaks it, shattering glass into Trina's face and knocking her unconscious against the glove box.

"Quick, get inside!" Jade shouts urgently. Beck throws his seatbelt off, pushes the door open, and runs with Jade inside Tori's house. "Now do you wanna tell me what's going on?" she questions once she locks the door. Beck sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "She _really_ likes me," he admits.

Jade scoffs and rolls her eyes as she puts her back to the door. "Tell me what else is new," she spits.

Beck scowls. "She threatened to kill you if I didn't agree to go out with her," he growls. Jade gasps with widened eyes. "You put up with Trina just so you could save my life?" she asks quietly. Beck nods. "I would do anything for you," he tells her. "I still love you, Jade."

Jade smiles weakly and opens her mouth to tell him she loves him too when a rough force knocks Jade to the ground. Luckily, Beck catches her and he holds her tight as the door slams open and an angered, bloody-faced Trina stands in the doorway with her arms crossed. She taps her foot expectantly and holds up her house keys. Part of her hair is matted to her forehead with blood.

"Did you forget _I live here_?" she asks loudly and vengefully. She steps into the house and smashes her hand into the glass of her father's gun shelf that he recently moved from the garage to on top of the fire place. She pulls out a double barrel shotgun and cocks it twice.

"I warned you Beck," Trina begins as she aims the gun at Jade. "All you had to do was play the part of the devoted boyfriend until I got tired of our relationship. But _no_, you just couldn't keep your _stupid_ mouth shut. Now say goodbye to your girlfriend." She fires the gun at a doe-eyed Jade, but Beck quickly pushes her out the way. His act of heroism allows Beck the opportunity to be shot in the shoulder, millimeters from his heart.

"_Beck_!" Jade shrieks as he falls to the ground with a shocked, pained noise. She falls to her knees and holds his head in her lap.

Trina sighs in annoyance. "I wanted to make him watch _you_ die," she starts, "But I guess this works as well." She aims the gun at Jade. "There's no one to jump in front of a bullet for you this time, Jade."

"Jade," Beck whispers coarsely. She looks down to him with tears in her eyes, destroying her makeup. "I…never stopped…loving you." He coughs up some blood and Jade clings to his clothing. "No," she sobs out, "Don't say it like that; you can't leave me again!" She leans in and kisses him deeply, uncaring of the blood surrounding her mouth.

Trina sucks her teeth with a sneer and her finger starts to squeeze the trigger. Jade clings to Beck as the gunshot fires, waiting for the pain to scream at her, 'You've been shot!'

But it doesn't come.

With wide, confused eyes she looks up to see an equally wide-eyed Trina with a small stream of blood trailing down her lip. The gun falls first and the force causes the gun to fire, shooting Jade in the leg. She clenches her eyes shut and lets out a noise of pain, but she clings to Beck, trying not to let him see her hurt. It doesn't matter though; he's on the verge of unconsciousness.

Trina falls next, exposing Officer Vega holding a slightly smoking hand gun.

"Officer Vega!" Jade exclaims in terror. "Please, you have to call 911!" Officer Vega runs to Beck and Jade, pressing down on Beck's wound and Jade's leg. "I called them when I saw the broken glass on the ground," he tells them urgently and slightly worried. "They're on their way, but we'll need to keep pressure on his wound until they get here." He looks at Jade with worry. "Are you okay, Jade? Did the second bullet hit you anywhere?"

Shakily, Jade nods. "I'll be fine," she states evenly. Then she looks to him with tear-stained eyes. "How did you know?" she questions softly. Mr. Vega pauses before answering then looks down at the bleeding, shallow breathing bow beneath him. "My daughter's mind hasn't always been in the best condition," he admits. "I've worried about her for as long as I can remember. I figured she was up to something when she started screaming about how she was dating Beck; you probably thought the same." Jade nods softly with a sniffle and looks back to Beck. "Is he going to be okay?" she asks quietly.

She doesn't wait for his response. Even if she did, she wouldn't hear it. She doesn't hear Tori's heels clicking as she runs into the room, or her screams as she sees her sister's bleeding body just inches away from Beck's equally bleeding body. She doesn't hear the blaring siren of the ambulance as it pulls up to the Vega residence.

As soon as they arrive, they load Trina into the ambulance first. There's enough room for them to load Beck in, but not enough to load Jade in as well. But she won't take no for an answer. When the paramedics tell her she can't go, she pushes past them and limps into the ambulance, laying on the gurney beside her boyfriend who's barely conscious enough to turn on his uninjured side so Jade can lay with him. She lies on her injured leg, but she doesn't care; she only cares about Beck's arms enveloping her in their warmth.

Obviously, Tori has questions. Why is Jade's leg bleeding? Why is Beck bleeding? Why did her dad shoot her sister? Officer Vega takes the breath to fill his sane daughter in on the situation along the ride to the hospital, sparing some of the gruesome details.

Beck, Trina, and Jade are all treated for their injuries and the world tries to return to normal. Trina—after making her recovery—is sent to a psychiatric ward where, if she fails rehabilitation, she will be sent to jail for attempted murder. She refuses to speak to her family and is starting to become 'normal.'

And though their relationship is rocky, Beck and Jade get back together, working through their problems and appreciating everything about the other because that's what makes them who they are. They know how easy it is to lose someone you love…


	2. Biting the Bullet

So, I've had free time since I graduated and I decided I'd rewrite some of my one-shots. I'm kinda stuck on my other stories and I still don't have internet. So until then. Here you go!

_**~*Biting the Bullet*~**_

"I'm scared," she whimpers as she lay on the cold, unforgiving floor. The world around her is breaking, falling apart at the seams around her, and there is nothing more she could do. All the more, she's dying. She's dying and he will never be able to keep his promise.

He will never save her.

"I'm scared too," he whispers, holding her close to him. His hand clasps hers, the gun clenched in his other. He loves her, more than he would ever—could ever—love himself, and now she's being taken away from him. He promised he would love her, that he would save her from whatever and always keep her safe.

He will never save her.

"I don't want to die," she whispers as the warm tears of blood billow down her face. He lets go of the gun and leaves it by his side so he can gently grab her cheek. He gently wipes away the blood with his thumb. "Shh," he soothes quietly. "It'll all be over soon. We'll be out of here soon…"

Pieces of the ceiling fall around them, dust falling on them, but she doesn't care. Nothing else matters to her anymore. All that matters to her is that he's with her…and that she's dying.

She can feel the plague spreading through her body, threatening to take her over within minutes. She can already feel the hunger rising inside her, gnawing at her and ripping up her insides. She wants to scream, but she can't do that to him; she can't show him the pain she feels. It will only make him hurt worse. He means the world to her…

"I don't want to kill you," she breathes softly. "I don't want to be a monster…" She turns her head to look him in the eyes, to capture his soul in hers. In that moment, he loves her and she loves him. She never wants to let him go and she never wants to say goodbye. She just wants the world to freeze so she can stay in this moment forever.

But the end is coming…and she can't stop that. This moment has to end.

"You won't, Cat," he assures her adamantly, "You won't." A loud, frightened sob escapes her lips as a large portion of the ceiling crashes down beside her face. He pulled her close to him onto her side and holds the back of her head. She's starting to lose the feeling in her arms, but she doesn't care; she finds the will to put her arm around him, to hold him close and never let go, even to the very end.

But as he keeps her head nuzzled between his neck and shoulder, the smell of his life creeps into her nose, paining her stomach with the hunger. Her stomach knots against itself, eating away at her insides. She wants him more than she ever wanted him before. She wants his body, but not how he would have wanted her to.

With a loud scream of agony, she manages to find the will to push away from him. Her strength is going as the numbness overcomes her, and she doesn't know if she can stop herself the next time he gets too close.

"I'm…s-s-so h-hungry…" she tells him in a shuddering melancholy, more tears of blood welling in her large eyes. She continues to cry loudly, the pain stabbing her in her sides. "Please…kill me…"

Her blood-stained plea stirs him, giving him great pain. A tear of his humanity starts to fall from his eye, burning the open wounds in his face as it falls to the empty space that now separates him from his love.

The ground continues to shake and dust continues to crumble from the ceiling. A loud pounding comes to the door, startling them both. They know they have to ignore it, though; there's no other choice. The people—no, they aren't even people anymore—the _monsters_ at the door only want to scare them, to force them out of the room so they can die quicker. It would be a sad demise…but nothing would be sadder than the demise the lovers would have in the room.

"Come out, come out, _Beck_," the ghost of his former girlfriend hisses. Her long black hair is frizzed around her, wild with the adrenaline of the chase. Her eyes are hungry and white with the demon that now consumes her. Her skin is cracked with dark blue veins screaming across every part of her skin and connecting at other parts. Her teeth are jagged from the disease, covered in red and black blood, hungering for the boy and the redheaded girl.

"Come play with us, Beck," Tori beckons. Her voice is still sweet while Jade's is somewhat raspy. Her body is the same as Jade's, but her hair is still as beautiful and brown and curly as it ever was. Her nails claw at the window on the door as she speaks, wanting to tear him limb from limb. "We won't bite…much…" Both girls, _if_ you could call them that, cackle a horrible noise, filling Beck's ears but not shaking Cat. Her breathing remains shallow and her hand clings to his.

"She's gonna kill you, Beck!" André calls out to his former friend, his voice lingering in the air. It's on the verge of raspy, but still holds much of its former charm. "You'll die if you stay in there with her. _We_ can make you like _us_; _she_ won't know what to do with you! She'll kill you like we killed Robbie and Trina!"

Cat continues to sob as the trio cackles and bangs on the door to get their attention, but Beck just gently rubs her face with his thumb. "I'll die if I leave you," he tells her softly. "I'll never leave you."

With what strength she still has, Cat fights the numbness and reaches for the gun that lies at his side. She slowly picks it up and holds it in front of him, the barrel to her nose. "I don't want to kill you," she repeats, clenching his hand tightly. "I don't wanna see you die…"

Now, the tears fall freely from his eyes as he looks past the gun to her blood-stained face. "I don't wanna see you die either," he whispers. He lets out a sob as she puts the gun into his free hand. With the last of her energy, she smiles weakly. "I'm already dying," she reminds him darkly. "I'm almost dead…"

Beck lets out a loud, pained cry as he feels the realization of her words. She's dying, and there's nothing he can do about it. Whether or not she became the monster that his friends had become, he knows she will never be his Cat again; she'll no longer be _Cat_.

Slowly, he grips the gun in his hand, letting the cool metal freeze his skin. "I love you," he breathes. More tears of blood fall from her eyes and her hand shakily moves to his face. Her skin is starting to pale and her veins are beginning to spiral over every inch of her visible skin. She fights every inch of numbness in her body just to touch his face. She needs one last embrace from him, one last feel of his warm skin.

"I love you too," she cries out over the crashing of another piece of ceiling.

He can't look at her a moment longer; he can't see her like this any longer…

He takes in a deep breath and silence overcomes them both. They can no longer hear the ghosts of their friends as they attack the door; they can no longer feel the world around them shaking and breaking apart. It is only them…surrounded in the sadness of her oncoming death.

She looks at him as he aims the gun at her because he refused to look at her. She sees the sadness on his face, but it only makes her love him more. She can feel the metals of the gun clanking though she can't hear it. She gently closes her eyes as he pulls the trigger…

The world slows to a stop as the gun fires and the bullet explodes from the gun. That one little bullet ends the world…or at least…_his_…

Beck refuses to open his eyes; he refuses to see the mess he left of the girl he loves. He doesn't open his eyes as his dead friends burst through the door or when he puts the gun to his temple and pulls the trigger…


	3. The Kiss

So, I've had free time since I graduated and I decided I'd rewrite some of my one-shots. I'm kinda stuck on my other stories and I still don't have internet. So until then. Here you go!

_**~*The Kiss*~**_

I don't know how to say this.

I thought it would never happen. I thought I would never stoop this low.

I never thought I would like this…

_~*One month earlier*~_

Everyone knows Trina Vega doesn't have talent. Trina Vega is only pretty on the outside. Trina Vega is obnoxious and loud and unruly. Trina Vega is loved by none and hated by everyone.

Yup, it's one of _those_ stories.

"Tori!" she screamed from her room to her sister who was downstairs. After a few more seconds, she screamed her sister's name again. Tori screamed back, but instead of Trina saying what she wanted from her sister, Trina clomped downstairs with a God-awful racket.

"Tor-_reeeeeeeeee_!"

Tori turned around on the large couch and eyed her sister with dark eyes. "_What_?" she snapped. "I answered you already, Trina. What do you _want_?"

Trina crossed her arms and blew a long strand of her messy hair out of her face. "Did you take my Fazzini boots?" she asked. "I can't find them _anywhere_ and I _know_ you've had your eye on them lately." Tori rolled her eyes and scoffed. "_You know_ I can't wear your shoes, Trina," Tori whined. "Why don't you check your closet?"

Trina pouts. "I already checked there!" she exclaims. "They're not _there_!"

Holly Vega walked in from the basement and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a black-spotted swimsuit over a pink leotard and white tennis shoes. "Trina, don't whine," she said absentmindedly. "It's very unbecoming in a woman."

"But, _Moooom_," Trina whined. "I can't find my new Fazzini boots! I was gonna wear them to school today but I can't find them!" Holly took a sip of her water and smiled at her daughters. "I know how you can find them," she told her eldest. "Close your eyes and think of your boots and the last place you left them—no, don't open your eyes. Just think of your shoes." While Trina kept her eyes closed, Tori smirked because she saw her mother tip-toeing back into the basement to finish her "workout" with her husband.

Tori quickly slinked herself around the couch and past Trina, out the front door. Outside André was waiting for her and she quickly hopped in the front seat, leaving Trina all alone. Once they were about to leave, they heard Trina scream in annoyance, followed by something breaking. Tori laughed softly as her boyfriend sped away from the utterly annoying girl they left behind.

"I swear," she sighed out as André blasted the radio, "Trina's getting harder to handle lately!" She turned to her boyfriend and smiled widely. "I think she's jealous that I've got a boyfriend and she doesn't…"

André pulled the car over to a stop on the side of the road and looked back at his girlfriend. "You shouldn't say things like that," he breathed as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. Soon the kiss turned into hunger and lust and Tori wanted more.

But wait, this isn't _their_ story.

_~*At Hollywood Arts*~_

As usual, Tori Vega and André Harris arrived just before first bell, but we'll get to them later.

Instead, we'll start with Cat and Jade at Cat's locker.

"…And this one was the one my brother bought me when I was five," she announced, concluding her story on where she got the unicorn stickers for her bright pink locker. Jade rolled her eyes. "I told you _ten_ stickers ago that I _didn't_ care," she spat venomously. When the little redhead's big brown eyes started to quiver, Jade frowned and softened her glare.

She quickly looked past Cat to the clock above the school entrance. "We've got ten minutes before first bell," she started. "Want some ice cream?" Like usual, Cat's face flipped to happiness and she smiled widely, illuminating the little dimple in her cheek. "I love ice cream!" she exclaimed in her airy voice. Jade smirked softly and the two walked out the front door with her little magenta-haired friend skipping at her side.

I could get into a long rant about how odd it was for Jade and Cat to be friends, but this isn't _their_ story either.

As Jade and Cat were walking out the door, Trina bumped into Jade, spilling the coffee Jade held in her black-clawed hand all over her black tank top. Trina scoffed at the now coffee-drenched Goth standing by the ditzy dyed doll. "Watch were you're going, Jade," she ordered ten decibels too loudly. "You almost spilt your coffee on me!" Then she walked off without giving the now enraged Jade a chance to strike back.

She would have turned around and stabbed the older Vega with the pair of lucky scissors she kept in her bag if our little kitty didn't tug at her arm and look at her with pleading eyes. Jade let out a _loud_ sigh and walked Cat out of the school to her car where she drove Cat to the nearest ice cream shop.

The girls returned five minutes later with a cup of vanilla ice cream each and Jade wore a delightfully dark and new long-sleeved black blouse. Always remember to keep back-up clothes in your car, lovelies.

Cat gave a flirty smile to Robbie as she playfully licked her spoon when she and Jade walked by him and Jade gave Beck a dark smirk as she did the same. Both girls were single, but Cat and Robbie wanted to be together—except he was too shy to talk to her and Cat liked to tease him—and Jade realized Beck was still head over heels for her even though they'd been apart for half a year now; she loved leading him on the way she did.

Together, the girls sauntered into Sikowitz' class just as the first bell rang. Moments later, the students began filing into the room, taking their seats, and their crazy teacher fell through the roof onto the stage before he started his lesson on how to act out of one's comfort zone. Then Tori and André came in when half the period was over. Tori's hair was neatly groomed and both students had their clothes pressed so neatly that they looked like they came from a clothing catalogue.

If they'd come to school on time looking the way they did, you'd never guess that they just did it in the back of his car.

_~*Lunch time*~_

It's time to see the real story.

"Tori!" Trina screamed once more. Tori cringed at her sister's voice as she sat with her best friends and occasional frenemy at their usual table in the Asphalt Café. "God, here she comes," she muttered under her breath.

Then Trina knocked Robbie out of his seat and jumped in his grave.

"Hi, Trina," Tori greeted with a fake, unwanted smile. "Lovely to see you again." Trina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she waved off. "I just wanted to let you know that I made Mom help me find my boots. I told you they were in my closet."

Tori scoffed incredulously. "_I_ told you they would be in your closet," she stated restlessly. Trina chuckles. "Whatever," she said. "I just wanted you to know that I've got a date tonight so you'll have to watch Olivia and Francesca."

Tori gasped and slammed her hands down on the table. "I can't!" she exclaimed. "André's taking me to the beach after school to celebrate our three-month anniversary then I'm staying at his house! Mom and Dad _know_ that. That's why they asked _you_ to watch Olivia and Francesca!"

Olivia and Francesca where the youngest of the Vega sisters (can you believe Holly and David had four girls? What a bummer…) and they'd returned from a prestigious boarding school. They were in the process of being transferred to a nice "normal" middle school where they'd finish out the rest of the year before auditioning for Hollywood Arts freshman class of 2013. The twins were lucky to not have spent the majority of their lives with their oldest sister and they were even _luckier_ they wouldn't have to deal with Trina (if) when she went off to college in a few months.

But other than obstacles for the older two Vegas, the twins aren't a major part in this story either.

Trina plastered on a fake smile, filled with hate dripping behind her ruby lips. "You'll just have to cancel," she said with her head cocked to the side. "The twins love you more anyway." Tori groaned loudly. "I don't _care_, Trina," she whined. "I wanna go with André to the beach to celebrate our anniversary!" Trina stood up and started to walk away. "Have fun with the twins, Sis," she said as she walked back into the school.

Tori dropped her head onto the table and groaned loudly. Her loving boyfriend sighed and rubbed her back gently. "I guess now's a good time to tell you I can't take you out today," he said. "My mom's sister is in the hospital and she's got to go take care of her so I have to watch my Grandma while she's gone." Tori groaned loudly again and Jade smirked.

"Shucks to be _you_, Vega," she murmured. "You _really_ need to get a handle on that sister of yours." Tori lifted her head with glaring eyes. "As much as I'd _love_ to knock some sense into my sister," she began, "I can't. With my luck, Trina would squash me like a bug if I tried to stand up to her." Then a thought struck her. "_You_ could do it, though!" she exclaimed. "_Everyone's_ afraid of you. You could _totally_ scare Trina straight!"

Jade glared at the brunette with a menacing grimace. "Why would _I_ want to help _you_ out?" she questioned. Obviously, it was no secret how much Jade detested Tori. Then again, what else was new?

Tori pouted at her sometimes acquaintance. "_Please_," she begged. "You know I wouldn't ask you otherwise. You're the only one who can help me." Jade sighed in annoyance. "I'll think about it," she finally said after a long moment of silence. Tori smiled widely and went to hug the Goth, then remembered that Goth was Jade West…and Jade West might kill her.

_~*Later that night*~_

Did you _really_ think Trina had a date?

Well, she _did_.

And when he called her to tell her some lame excuse for why he was ditching her, she decided to spend the night crying on her parents' sofa while the twins played around downstairs and Tori was up in her room working on her homework. It was hard for Olivia and Francesca to focus on their game of House while their older sister cried obnoxiously into the pillows of the sofa. It's hard to be a mommy when a kid who isn't your own tries to break your eardrums.

Then, someone banged on the door. No one answered it at first because Trina's sobbing blocked out the noise. After a few more moments, the knocking grew louder and more persistent. Trina then proceeded to scream into her pillow before lifting her head and glaring at her little sisters. "Get the door!" she shouted over the loud banging. Olivia and Francesca gasped before running to the door while Trina went back to being…Trina.

Before the girls got to the door, a foot on the outside collided with it and knocked it open, breaking various parts of it. Jade West—her dark clothes, menacing makeup, killer combat boots, and all—stood before the little girls, glaring at them with an evil smirk. Surprisingly, Olivia found the guts to speak.

"Who are _you_?"

Jade's smirk quickly turned into a wicked sneer. "Better question," she began, "_Who_ are _you_?"

Olivia crossed her arms and Francesca slid behind her sister. "The name's Olivia Esperanza Vega," she answers. "_Don't_ wear it out."

Jade raised an eyebrow; she didn't like people trying to upstage her. She stepped forward and looked down on Olivia. Francesca shrieked slightly in terror and backed away from Olivia. After a long stare down—as well as Trina's damn crying—Jade made her move.

"Leave before you lose your eyes," she announced in a low, dark voice. Francesca quickly ran away, but Olivia stood her ground. But after a few more seconds, her breath hitched and she darted after her twin up the stairs to their room. Jade smirked at her accomplishment and moved to the couch where Trina wouldn't _shut up_.

Jade grabbed Trina by a fistful of hair and pulled her head back. Trina started pulling at Jade's hands and whined loudly for Jade to let go. But as usual, Jade didn't listen.

"Older Vega," she called loudly. "You're annoying everyone in the world with your stupid crying! You've become a real pain in everyone's butts and I'm here to straighten you out."

With an angered groan, Trina got off the couch with Jade's pale hand still on her head and looked her in the eye. "You've got four seconds to let go of me before I take you _down_, West," she hissed. Her mascara was caked in lines down her face and her eyes were a puffy pink.

Jade laughed mockingly at the older Vega sister. "Who do you think _you_ are?" she spat. She pulled backward on Trina's hair and Trina let out small pained noises. "I could _break_ you in those four seconds."

Then Trina lunged toward Jade, sending both girls to the floor as the yelled at each other and pulled at hair and skin. Unfortunately for Jade, Trina overpowered her and pinned Jade's arms to the hardwood floor.

"Get off me, Vega!" Jade shouts as she struggled under Trina's weight. However, Trina didn't move. She kept her ground until Jade managed to flip Trina over and straddle her.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Jade screamed. "You're pissing everyone off more than usual!" Trina turned her head from Jade and clenched her eyes shut. "Please let go," she whispered softly. Jade let go of Trina's arms and leaned into Trina's ear. "You're lucky," she said darkly.

Jade started to pull away, but Trina's hands shot out to her face, keeping her where she was. In an instant, Trina's lips were against Jade's and Jade's back tensed. Her body froze as Trina's lips danced across her own, but she couldn't help moving her lips back. The shock got her and she didn't know what else to do.

A gasp at the top of the stairs startled both girls, allowing Jade to snatch away from Trina. She shot up from the floor and looked to a shock Tori standing at the top of the stairs. Her hair was put up into a messy pony-tail and she wore her glasses. She looked like she'd just woken up from a nap.

Tori stared in disbelief at Jade and Trina, not sure what to say. Jade's shocked eyes and quivering lips looked from Tori on the stairs to Trina on the floor; confusion filled her eyes as she touched her lips, but she said nothing. Tori opened her mouth to say something (or maybe just opened her mouth in shock) but Jade darted out of the broken door before any words could be said.

_~*The next day*~_

After Jade left, she got a few shocked texts from Tori where most of them were about how she asked Jade to scare Trina into being nicer, _not_ kiss her. Obviously Jade ignored all the texts, but she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. As much as she hated Trina, she actually liked the feel of the older Latina's lips on her own.

But then she realized it was _Trina_.

Sure Beck had broken up with Jade six months ago and sure any rumor of Jade being with _Trina_ of all people seemed preposterous, but the thought of ever being the other half of a rumor involving Trina made Jade want to hurl. Even if Jade…_liked_…kissing Trina, she didn't want anyone to know. Tori probably told the whole school what happened.

Jade West never normally hid from people, but _this_ was an exception.

"Jade, wait up," Cat called as she ran up to her best friend. Jade pretended she didn't hear Cat though and picked up her pace, trying to shake the little redhead from her trail. "Jade, wait!" Cat continued to call as she ran after her friend. "Jade!" Jade wouldn't stop though; she just disappeared into the crowd of students, leaving Cat alone by her locker.

Tor saw Cat sitting under the pink locker decorated with unicorn stickers with her knees to her chest and walked up to the little redhead. "What's wrong, Cat?" she asked as she slid down to sit beside her petite friend. Cat sighed and continued to stare down at her knees. "I think Jade hates me," she answered dejectedly in her high pitched voice. She sniffled slightly. "She keeps running away from me."

Tori frowned at her dejected friend. "Jade's just not in a good mood," she assured Cat with a pat on the shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong…" Cat's face brightened and she hugged Tori tightly. "Yay, yay!" she exclaimed breathily. "Come eat lunch with me!" She shot up from her spot on the floor and grabbed Tori's hand. Together, they ran down the halls with Cat giggling loudly and Tori breathing heavily.

"Cat, stop," Tori pleaded breathlessly. "Lunch isn't for another hour!" Upon hearing this, Cat stopped running and stomped her foot. "But I'm hungry now," she whined. Tori chuckled breathlessly at her and pulled a small back of chocolate chip cookies from her bag. She held them out and Cat screamed in excitement, snatching the bag and running away with them laughing loudly.

Tori laughed softly and ran after Cat to their next class.

_~*In the Asphalt Café*~_

Jade and Beck were on better terms in a way and, if not for him, she'd probably be hiding out in the Black Box Theatre for the rest of the day and maybe the rest of her life—or until someone else found her. But because Beck knew Jade like the back of his hand, he found her sitting in the far corner behind a makeshift townhouse. Then he practically dragged her out into the blistering sun so she could eat lunch with her 'friends.' Of course, Jade screamed and thrashed along the way, but Beck was stronger.

For the first few minutes, Jade sat with her five friends at their usual lunch table, enjoying a terribly awkward and silent lunch. Everyone knew Jade was upset, and they didn't want to say anything else that could possibly make her any angrier. They didn't know what was wrong, but they knew she'd be a ticking time bomb.

Then Trina came along and switched things up…

…just like she always did…

She pushed her way between Tori and Robbie then eyed Jade over. There was confusion in her eyes, regret, and a bit of wonder, but she didn't speak. At first, no one said anything; they all assumed Trina had something to do with Jade's increasingly frightening attitude. Each fork stab of Jade's salad sparked a jump out of everyone at the table.

Finally, Trina cleared her throat and everyone—except Jade—looked up at her. She cleared her throat once more to get Jade's attention, but she only stabbed her salad once more. "_Jade_," she hissed with narrowed eyes, "Can we talk _please_?" With a giggle, Cat picked up her plastic knife in an attempt to cut the tension. Robbie started to laugh slightly, and then Jade snapped her head to both of them. Her eyes were dark and full of hatred. They scared her so badly that she threw her knife backward with a squeak and lowered her head as her body shook. Then Jade went back to picking at their food.

"I have nothing to say to you," she stated quietly; she couldn't even bring herself to say Trina's name. Trina crossed her arms and scowled. "We need to talk," she admitted stubbornly. Jade's head snapped to Trina, her dark hair flying around her face in the process. "I don't wanna talk to you!" she shouted, slamming her fork down on the table.

Everyone around stopped eating and looked to the table. Beck gently nudged Jade in the arm and leaned his head close to hers. "Jade," he begged, "You're causing a scene." She looked to him as he gestured with his eyes to the people around them. "Just go see what she wants," he pleaded, "Please? I'm sure it won't take too long."

"Yeah," Trina added nervously, "It'll only take a minute, I swear!"

Jade sighed loudly and got up. "That was a private conversation," she spat looking up at Trina, "But you get _one_ minute." Trina nodded and jumped up. Jade led the way and proceeded to sneer and hiss at anyone who looked at her wrong. Soon, Jade picked an empty classroom and pushed Trina inside. She slammed the door shut after entering and crossed her arms.

"Talk."

Trina took in a deep breath before speaking. "I know…last night was weird," she started sheepishly, "But-but I'm not sorry for k-kissing you." She looked Jade dead in the eye. "I don't know why…but I liked it, and I know you liked it too." Jade picked up a book from the teacher's desk and threw it at Trina before Trina could react. Luckily, Trina was able to dodge it in time, just as the book nicked her face. "Shut the hell up!" she screamed. "_Don't_ say that about me! I don't like girls, I don't like you, and I _definitely_ didn't like that kiss!"

Trina stepped forward and held her hand out then dropped it. "Don't lie to me," she demanded. "I know you felt something from the way you looked at me before you left last night." Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes, tossing her head around in disbelief. "You don't get it, do you?" she questioned. "You're so full of yourself it's _painful_! You think _everyone _in the world wants you and that you can do anything you want. News flash, Vega: everyone _hates_ you!"

Jade turned to leave when Trina grabbed her arm.

Trina pulled her back and grabbed her by the face, kissing her deeply. Jade's body stiffened and her hands shot to Trina's shoulders to push her off out of reflex. However, the kiss deepened and Jade began to dig her nails into Trina's shoulders, pressing her body against the other Vega's. Their lips danced as Trina's hands laced into Jade's hair.

Then Jade came to her senses…

She pushed Trina away from her, looking at her in a mix of confusion and anger. She shakily dropped her hands to her side and slowly backed away. "I…can't like you," she breathed. "I can't like kissing you. I just…I can't…" Trina crossed her arms and sighed. "I know," she said softly with lowered eyes. "I can't like you—of all people—but…I do…"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying there's a problem with me?" she asked harshly. Trina looked up at Jade. "Of course I am," she spat. "You're mean, scary, rude, and you're supposed to be _straight_ just like I'm supposed to be. You're _Jade West_; that's reason enough for me to _not_ like you." Jade scowled; right then, she'd take it to the grave before she admitted that she liked _Trina Vega_ in that way, but Trina could _see_ in Jade's eyes that she did.

"You want this," Trina pointed out. "I can tell you do. We don't have to tell anyone right now; no one has to know yet. Tori knows better than to tell anyone." Jade crossed her arms and glared at Trina. "If we do this," Jade began, "And if it lasts—" A small smirk creeped across her face. "I get to be the guy in this relationship." Trina laughed softly and took Jade's hand in her own, stepping closer to her.

They sealed it with a kiss.


	4. Best Friends Forever

So, I've had free time since I graduated and I decided I'd rewrite some of my one-shots. I'm kinda stuck on my other stories and I still don't have internet. So until then. Here you go!

_**~*Best Friends Forever*~**_

Jade lies on her bed, staring at her red ceiling, the ceiling she painted when she was twelve, the ceiling that was the last piece of who she used to be before the accident. She stares at the deep brown stain near her ceiling light; one time when she was thirteen, Beck had snuck into her room and scared her so bad that she practically jumped out of her skin! She ended up throwing a piece of her chocolate birthday cake up so high that it took a week to scrape it off the ceiling and four different cleansers to get it to the dingy brown that it is now.

Four months after the cake incident, Jade wound up in a car wreck.

Beck was visiting relatives at the time and Jade's parents decided they wanted to visit their own relatives in the Nor Cal Mountains. Jade sat in the backseat listening to her music and texting her friends on her cell while her parents were laughing and joking around in the front seat about things she probably wouldn't care about. She didn't have a care in the world as she sat in the back seat and she would occasionally look out at her surroundings to watch the world pass her by.

She didn't see the tire iron flying at the car.

Her head was down as she was flipping through her songs, probably playing a game, and the tire iron was bent like a boomerang. Her father was driving the car, but her mother saw it first. She screamed and pointed it out, leading Mr. West to swerve to avoid it.

He was driving too fast.

The car missed the tire iron, but it swerved across the road until it eventually flipped over and rolled off the road. If not for a tree in the road that severely dented the hood of the car, the Wests would have rolled into the like or ocean or whatever body of water they were near.

Jade ended up coming out alive, but with a concussion. Her smooth face was scarred from broken glass, bruised with cruel purple, and ice cold at the touch. She was unrecognizable with her blemishes, but no one would come around to recognize her. The friends that she always texted never came around; they didn't bother with talking to her, writing her, or wishing her well.

They just didn't.

She spent months in the hospital, recuperating and comatose. She was lucky to be alive, but no one cared. Her father cared, but then again he had to.

For a moment, Jade was the luckiest one. Her father was the only one who made it out of the accident with minimal physical damage. But his daughter was broken and in a coma and his wife was six feet under. Richard West came out of the accident alone, with no idea whether or not he'd get to see his daughter grow older, if he would have a living memory of his dead true love.

When Jade woke up, her scars had faded and her bruises were gone. Her blue-green eyes were duller from her long sleep, but no one would tell her. Her father instantly enveloped her in his arms, keeping her close to his chest. She asked where her mother was, but Richard never answered her. He wouldn't do anything that would upset her.

But after a week, Jade realized what happened.

Her near-death experience and loss of her mother changed her for the worst, ripping her apart and leaving behind nothing but hatred and darkness.

It started with her attitude.

Her carefree, LA Valley Girl outlook on life died in the car crash with her mother, replaced by a dark, sardonic cynicism that no one could get past. The things she loved to do—the texting, skating at the mall, gossiping with girls about boys while eating ice cream—she hated them; she found no happiness in life, but she found comfort in the Gothic things like horror movies, pain, and anything dark she could imagine.

As soon as Beck came home, he sped to Jade's house to find her alone in her bedroom, her walls painted a deep, soul-devouring black with shelves and shelves of jars, jars filled with blood and other terrifyingly gruesome things. Her dirty blonde hair was now deep brown with multi-colored extensions all along her head. She wore darker makeup and sported an eyebrow piercing. The bright pink nail polish he'd bought her for her sixteenth birthday had been thrown out the window and had been replaced by black. She no longer wore the skirts of her innocence, but deep black pants and heavy combat boots to stomp away anything she hated—which was just about everything.

Though she changed, Beck didn't. He stayed with her through it all and loved the new Jade; he didn't have a choice. Through her cold, outer shell Jade continued to love Beck. She did, however, hate him at first, but he came to grow on her. He kept her sane and that was what she wanted most…especially when a certain curled-brunette Latina blew into the school she called home.

Jade stares at her ceiling, thinking about that girl. She can't stop thinking about _that girl_. Why is she so special? _Why_ does everyone love her?

Maybe it's the girl's hair, her long brown tresses that hold a new mystery with each curl. Maybe it was those brown eyes full of life and happiness and a certain innocence that made Jade hate her. Maybe it was her carefree attitude that Jade hated, the attitude that mirrored the one she'd left behind in the hospital. Or maybe, just maybe, it was her name. Who had that name anymore? _Victoria_ was such an elegant name, much prettier than _Jade_. When she was younger, Jade always wished her mother had named her Victoria and not after the color of Richard's eyes.

But her name wasn't Victoria; it was Tori.

There was something about Tori Vega, and that something made Jade hate her. She wanted to wring Tori's neck, to fill a jar with her blood and put it at the front of her shelves, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to harm Tori, to make her feel physical pain.

So Jade did the best she could: she caused Tori emotional pain.

That pain seemed to set her at ease, to put her in a sense of stability. Jade didn't ask for anything more and she would refuse anything less. If she couldn't have what she wanted, she would get what she needed. And she felt the burning need to torment Tori Vega.

A light tapping comes to Jade's window, taking her from her old life on her ceiling. Slowly, her head turns to see Beck looking back at her. He's standing on the red oak tree her mother had planted the day she learned Jade slept in her tummy, no bigger than a sea monkey.

Beck stands looking at her with that smirk she loves, urging with his eyes to open her window. (He hasn't used the front door since they first started dating when she was twelve and he was thirteen. Her father never liked Beck; he wasn't good enough for Daddy's Little Girl. Jade and Beck refused to stop seeing each other, so they would make secret meetings starting with him retrieving her from her room by climbing the majestic red oak in her back yard. It was their _thing_.)

Jade stands and makes her way to the window, wearing the same smirk as her Canadian Prince Charming. Her fingers lightly rest on the sill and airily float up to the lock. She flips it overdramatically with a wink of her eye and Beck slides the window up. Slowly he leans into Jade's room, resting his hands on the sill and closing his eyes before kissing her softly. Her hands move to his face and she keeps him there, deepening the kiss and pulling him further into the room. A moment later, his knee is on the windowsill with his other foot just barely touching the tree. His hands are on Jade's hips and their kissing his getting intense.

Once he steps inside the room, he breaks the kiss but keeps her close to him. He presses his warm forehead against the cool skin of her own. "Later," he tells her barely above a whisper. She pouts but says nothing.

He pulls away from her more and grabs her hand. "We gotta get going," he informs her as he steps through her open window and onto the tree. With a sigh, Jade follows Beck after he begins to descend the tree, closing the window behind herself.

She quickly makes her way down the tree and climbs into Beck's truck where she rests her head on his shoulder and keeps one of her hands locked in one of his for the whole ride.

_~*At School*~_

Jade sits in Beck's truck with her head still on his shoulder and her hand still in his. Her blue-green eyes gaze at the school, tracing the letters with her pupils. She watches patches of students run, climb, and dance up the stairs into the school as they prepare for their day. She sees Cat Valentine—her kitty cat, her best friend—jump up the stairs by two and she can just imagine the high pitched laughter coming from the little redhead as the light California breeze moves her hair.

Cat stops at the top of the stairs and waves goodbye, probably to her brother. Then her head turns slightly and her smile grows wider. She jumps up and down in open-mouthed excitement as Tori runs up the stairs and hugs her tightly. The girls lock arms and they walk into the school.

"I don't wanna go in there," she mumbles under her breath. Beck turns slightly and reaches his arm around her, releasing her hand and wrapping his other arm around her to hold her in a soothing hug as he puts his chin on her head and her forehead on his shoulder. "I know you don't," he says, "But you have to." Jade always complains about Tori, tells him how much she hates the girl. He sits there and bears it though; it comes with the boyfriend title.

They sit there for a moment longer before he opens his door and gently urges her out of his truck. With a sigh, she grabs her bag and they make their way to the school after Beck locks up his truck. They walk hand in hand and they're greeted by the usual stares of their surrounders. Neither of them cares; they couldn't give a damn about anyone outside their circle of friends.

The couple reaches Beck's locker and for the first time all morning, the couple separates. Jade makes her way to her scissor-coated locker and starts fishing for her books when a certain little redhead bounces up to her.

"Hey, Jade!" she exclaims loudly. "Good morning!" Jade rolls her eyes. "There's nothing good about it," she spits. Someone hasn't had her coffee yet. Cat pouts slightly and tugs at Jade's arms. "Come on," she urges, "We're both here and alive and everyone we love is here too! Be happy, Jade!"

Jade groans loudly and her lips twitch into a pained smile. It stays for a second before she slams her locker shut and turns away from Cat. She begins to walk but is cut off when Tori bumps into her. Jade ends up dropping her books on impact and lets out a loud, annoyed growl.

"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!" Tori apologizes in her light voice. She bends down to help Jade retrieve her books, but Jade just slaps her hand away. "Back off," she hisses as she collects what's on the floor. Tori backs away in fright and says nothing else. She lowers her head and continues to back away.

Jade stands up and brushes past Tori, knocking Tori's shoulder roughly. Cat's heels click loudly as she scurries after Jade. "Wait for me!" she pleads with a joyous laugh.

_~*In Sikowitz class*~_

Jade sits by Beck with his arm draped around her shoulders. She clenches a red pen tightly in her fingers, tapping it on her knee as she rests her foot in the hole in the back of Tori's chair. Occasionally, Jade fakes a leg twitch and her foot rams into Tori's back. Tori jumps each time, but says nothing. Jade smirks each time Tori jumps and feels the gnawing need disappearing slightly. Beck occasionally taps on her shoulder to get her to stop, but Jade ignores it. She can't lose the feeling of completion she's getting.

"Okay!" Sikowitz voice booms throughout the classroom, startling some of the sleeping students. He takes a sip from the straw in one of his numerous coconuts and scans the crowd. After a few more seconds, he points a nail-bitten finger right at Jade, just past Tori's head. "Jade," he calls. "Come to the stage please."

Slowly and wordlessly, Jade stands, letting Beck's arm fall from her shoulders before making her way to the stage. "Since it is the beginning of the year," Sikowitz begins slowly, "I'd like to start out with something simple and easy. So today, we're going to focus on improving your improv techniques." He expects a reaction out of the students, but they only stare at him with bored glances, bodies slouched in their chairs and heads leaned over the backs.

"Settle down!" Sikowitz exclaims loudly, startling the students once more. He turns to Jade. "Choose four people, Jade," he orders of her. She crosses her arms and scans her blue-green eyes over the throng of students. "Beck," she calls out first. He stands and makes a casual stride to his girlfriend on the stage. She scans the crowd once more, looking for her little redhead. She sits wedged between Robbie and the window, playing with her hair. "Cat," she calls. She spots André sitting near the back, two seats down from Tori and calls him up. There is a long pause before Jade calls her final person; she wants to increase the tension in the room.

"Tori."

Small murmurs rise from the crowd along with a bowed-head Tori as she makes her way to the stage, her hands crossed in front of her. She just knows Jade's going to try and humiliate her again. Luckily there's no coffee around this time. Beck an André send slightly worried looks between each other, but say nothing. Sikowitz shoots an odd look to Jade, but says nothing. Hopefully she won't do anything destructive today.

Hopefully…

"Someone, give me a place," Sikowitz demands with crossed arms, a finger to his mouth, and his eyes locked on the group onstage. There are several places shouted, but one catches his ear.

"A mental institution!"

Sikowitz hops onstage and writes those three words on the board. "Can Beck be the hot doctor?" a girl calls out from the back. Jade shoots a look to the back, but doesn't see the girl. Sikowitz jumps for joy and scribbles Beck's name with the word "doctor" beside it on the board under the place. He turns back to Jade. "And for the fun of it," he starts, "Jade will be a mental patient." He crosses his arms, putting the uncapped dry erase marker on his cheek and begins to pace the stage. After a few moments, he throws the marker across the room, revealing the blue mark on his cheek. "Make it morbid," he tells them. "Comedy is easy, but drama is hard to make believable."

The five students on stage nod in unison and Sikowitz hops down to an empty seat in the front, crossing his legs and clamping his hands down on his knee.

Jade turns to Beck and grasps the front of his shirt tightly. "You have to help me!" she screams loudly. Calmly, Beck places his hands on her arms, trying to soothe her. "What's wrong?" he asks slightly. She pulls away from him and pulls at her hair. "They won't leave me alone!" she screams. "They won't go away!" She turns away from him and falls to her knees, curling into a ball.

Beck quickly kneels beside her and places a comforting hand on her back. "Who won't leave you alone?" he questions. Jade's back rises and falls with jagged breaths. "Those girls," she shrieks. "Those girls won't leave me alone!" Beck freezes in his spot and his eyes widen in genuine fear. Slowly, he turns his head to André. "Orderly," he calls softly. "Come here please." André quickly moves to Beck and Jade and kneels beside her. "Should we get her stronger medication?" he inquires worriedly. Beck nods. "We need to stop this right now," he tells André. "It's getting worse. We don't—"

Cat and Tori run to Jade and push her over. Her face is near the edge of the stage and she screams loudly. "Come on!" Cat screams. "Just do it! Do it now!" Jade covers her ears and clenches her eyes shut as she rolls to her side. "Shut up!" she shrieks. "Leave me alone!"

"What's happening?" André shouts loudly. He goes to move toward Jade but Tori makes it there first. "Come on, Leah," she urges, "You know you want to. It'll be fun." Jade pushes Tori away. "No," she pleads. "I won't do it! Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because you have to do it!" Cat shouts angrily. Her little face grows red with strain and she claws at Jade's shirt. "Get rid of her, now!" Jade claws at the edge of the stage, trying to pull away from Cat who has a surprisingly strong grip. "I can't do it!" Jade repeats. "I can't!"

"Can't do what?" Beck asks loudly. "What can't you do?" Jade manages to push Cat off of her and looks to Beck with teary-eyed terror. "The little one—Samantha—she wants me to kill the other one," she explains, "And the other one—Sophia—wants me to kill Samantha." She buries her face in Beck's chest and lets out shattering sob. Tori and Cat start to pull at her arms and she screams loudly, clinging to Beck tighter.

He grips her by the waste tightly and turns his head to André. "Get the sedatives!" he shouts over Jade's screaming. Tori and Cat start to laugh evilly as they pull at Jade. "Kill her, Leah," Tori urges. "She's the bad one."

"No," Cat cries out. "Sophia's the bad one! Kill her, kill her!"

"_Make it stop!"_

André rushes to Jade with a marker he's stolen from the white board's tray and puts it against Jade's arm, simulating a needle. Slowly, her grip on Beck weakens and Tori and Cat pull at her with less and less force. They back away from her when she passes out in Beck's arms, silencing the awful commotion.

After a small window of silence, the students in the audience rise to their feet and clap loudly, cheering the five performers on. Sikowitz shoots to his feet as well, clapping loudly and moving toward the stage. "Excellent!" he exclaims. "You all were amazing." Jade smirks at his words and stands, Beck not far behind her. The five performers descend the stage and return to their seats, Jade returning her foot to the hole in the back of Tori's chair.

"Simply moving," Sikowitz breathes. "That, children, is how you act out a morbid, dramatic scene and make it seem real." He opens his mouth to say something else, but the bell cuts him off. He screams loudly and runs through and open window, leaving the children alone in the classroom, looking after him in confused wonder.

_~*In the Asphalt Café*~_

"That was amazing, Jade," Robbie announces once everyone was seated and picking at their lunches. "Scarier than usual," Rex approves. Jade ignores both of them as she attacks her salad with her fork and Beck nudges her. She lifts her head to the Jew and his puppet and sneers. "I only give the best," she reminds them with a sinister glare. Robbie quickly lowers his head and begins to eat his mushroom soup.

"Cat could have been better," Tori announces. Cat gasps beside Jade. "What's that supposed to mean?" she cries out. Tori laughs slightly. "I'm kidding," she says. "You were great, really scary!" Cat giggles and bounces in her seat. "You were scary too!" she exclaims.

Jade rolls her eyes and shoves a piece of shredded lettuce in her mouth. "You looked really scared, Beck," Jade points out with a mouthful of food. He places an arm around her shoulder and rubs her own arm lightly. "I was imagining if you really were in trouble like that," he admits. Jade scoffs with a roll of her eyes. "As if I'd _ever_ be in a mental facility," she says.

No one makes a remark to her comment. No one makes a sound.

Jade glares at everyone at the table. "_Oh_," she utters in a deep, offended voice. She grabs her tray and leaves the table, disposing her half-eaten lunch in the trashcan. She gets to her locker when she hears Cat's heels clicking again. "Jade, wait up!" she calls out. Jade stops and turns back to the redhead. "What?" she spits coldly. "Shouldn't you be with your stupid little friend, Vega? I'm sure you don't think _she_ belongs in a mental institution."

"But I do!" Cat protests in her high pitched voice. Jade's eyes widen at the shock of Cat's words. "What?" she asks in shock. "You don't…mean that do you?" Cat nods with a wide grin. "Tori's not too right in the head," she says, tapping her own forehead. "She's not like you."

Jade raises an eyebrow at her little redhead. She can't be _serious_ can she? And who is she to judge someone's mental health? Everyone knows Cat isn't as normal as she seems.

Cat's grin falters and her eyes grow serious. "She's dangerous, Jade," she states. Jade eyes Cat suspiciously. Since when did Cat think _anyone_ was dangerous? Sure Jade didn't like Tori, but she didn't see Tori as a dangerous person.

Cat's grin returns and she laughs loudly. "I got you!" she squeaks. She turns on her heels and jumps away, her laughter filling the halls. Jade stares after her in confusion. For some reason, Jade feels like Cat wasn't joking…

_~*At Jade's house*~_

Cat rides home with Jade and Beck, where Beck drops them off after a kiss from Jade. The girls enter the front door and Jade asks Beck if he'll stay since her father isn't home, but he declines. He says he has something to take care of. She just shrugs it off and takes Cat upstairs.

For an hour, the girls work on homework, laughing slightly—more laughter from Cat—and they enjoy each other's company. Then, a tapping comes to Jade's window. Cat doesn't look up from her book, but Jade's head shoots to the window. The small smile she wore turns into a menacing grimace as she gazes into the eyes of Tori Vega.

She shoots to her feet and moves to the window. "What do you want?" she asks loudly so Tori can hear. "Let me in, please?" Tori pleads as she stands on the tree. "We need to talk!" Reluctantly, with the grimace still in place, Jade unlocks her window and opens it for Tori. Slowly she climbs into Jade's room and stares at the Goth.

"What do you want, Vega?" she questions. Tori sighs lightly. "About earlier at lunch," she starts, "I'm sorry if it seemed like I thought negatively of you. I just…you scare me and I didn't know what to say to you." Jade crosses her arms. "So you had to climb to my window to tell me that?" she questions suspiciously. She feels like Tori has ulterior motives.

"I was with Beck at first," she announces. "He saw your dad's car parked in the driveway and dropped me off so he could park his truck around the block." Jade checks her watch; her father should be home right now, so that makes sense. "But what were you doing with Beck?" she questions.

Tori flinches from Jade's growing animosity and tries to think of what to say. Jade growls at the Latina before her and grabs a nearby pair of scissors. "Tell me why you were with him," she demands as she holds the scissors up to Tori. Tori gasps and sweat beads on her forehead. "I was walking here and he picked me up halfway!" she shouts, clenching her eyes shut. Jade throws her scissors past Tori with a loud grunt, lodging them into the wall beside her door.

"Jade?" Beck calls from the window. Her head snaps to the window as well as Tori's. "Are you alright?" he asks softly. Jade crosses her arms. "No, I'm not alright!" she shouts. "You've been hanging around with Vega behind my back again!" Beck raises an eyebrow as he climbs in Jade's window. "No I haven't," he denies calmly. "I just got here."

Jade rolls her eyes and turns to Tori. "No you haven't," she reprimands. "You picked her up on her way here and spent time _alone_ with her!" Tori's eyes widen more and she backs away. Cat climbs off the bed and moves to Jade. "Jade, please calm down," she pleads as she places a hand on Jade's shoulder.

Jade slaps her hand away and turns on her friend. "I _am_ calm," she seethes. "I just don't want that…that grunch hanging around with my boyfriend!"

"Jade," Beck snaps. "Look at me." Her head snaps to him, her hair flying around her. He moves toward her and grabs her by the arms. "Who are you talking to?" he questions. Jade pushes him off her. "You know exactly who I'm talking to," she shouts. "Cat and Tori are right here!" A look of sadness crosses Beck's face and he reaches his arms out to her. "Jade, stop," he pleads. "This isn't Sikowitz class anymore."

Jade moves away from him with an accusatory look. "What are you talking about?" she spits. "I know this isn't Sikowitz class; this is my room. Tori and Cat are right here in my room!" She looks to Tori to see her scissors in the Latina's hands. She quickly snatches them away from her.

"No, they're not, Jade," Beck tells her. "Cut it out." Jade puts her hands to her head and lets out and angry sigh as the cool metal of her scissors touches her forehead. "Cut _what _out?" she returns. "I'm not _doing_ anything!"

Beck grabs her roughly by her arms this time. "Yes, you are!" he shouts. "Stop pretending there are people here! There _is_ no Tori here and Cat died years ago!" Reflexively, Jade stabs Beck in the arm with her scissors. He releases her and staggers backwards, screaming in pain. "Shut up," she screams. "Don't you _dare_ say that! Don't make me sound like I'm crazy!"

She turns to Cat who shoots her a frightened glance. "He's lying!" she shouts. "Make him stop lying!" Cat starts pulling at Jade's arm, trying to get her attention as Beck hits the wall. Tori starts to pull at Jade's other arm, screaming at her as well. "Jade, listen," she pleads. "Cat's not here! But I'm real! You can't believe him!"

Soon Beck regains his composure and rushes to Jade. "Please, stop," he begs. "You need help! There's no one here but us." Jade clenches her eyes shut as three sets of hands grasp at her, claw at her, try to pull her away. "I need you all to _shut up_!"

"Jade," a new voice calls out. Jade gasps and opens her eyes. She finds herself in a white room, staring at a white ceiling. There are doctors in white coats surrounding her, looking at her with worried expressions. Her father looks down on her with dark eyes, worrying about his little girl. Beck stands beside Mr. West with a sling over the arm that Jade stabbed and he has multiple scars on his face, like he'd been smashed in the face with glass. She looks down at herself to find herself dressed in a white gown to her knees, with tubes connected to her arms and clasps on her fingers connected to beeping monitors.

"Where am I?" she asks in fright. She struggles in her restraints and blonde strands of hair fall on her face. She starts to panic and struggles in her restraints even harder. "What's going on?" The doctors quickly move to hold her down. "You know where you are, Miss West," a raven haired doctor informs her. "Remember where you are."

Jade closes her eyes and tries to stop panicking by taking long, deep breaths. Suddenly, the memories come flooding back to her. She remembers the pain of the car crash, her comatose state, waking up with her mother dead. She remembers the bubbling redhead that sat in the backseat with her. She remembers the screaming from four throats as the car tumbled around and around on the highway. Two made it out, but two didn't. She remembers the depression that consumed her after the death of her mother and best friend; she remembers taking a drive down the highway her mother and Cat died on. She remembers her panic attack and running into a tree.

Beck must not have been hurt so badly.

She doesn't remember what happened after the second crash…

She opens her eyes and tears begin to fall. Behind Beck, she sees Tori standing tall with her arm crossed. She steps around Beck, between two doctors, to Jade's bed. She kneels beside Jade so that the girls meet each other at eye level. Tori grins widely and stares into Jade's blue-green eyes. "We did it," she whispers. "We got rid of her. Now it's just you and me…"

Jade screams loudly with her eyes shut, trying to get rid of Tori. She remembers how she created Tori after the accident so she would always have a piece of her old life with her. She gave Tori her name, the name Jade always wanted; she even made Tori out to be Trina's sister since Jade had always enjoyed Hispanic/Latin people and Trina was the only one of the like she knew. Tori was everything the old Jade was and more.

Tori was a part of Jade.

Jade will never escape this friend…


	5. Cat the Zombie

So, I've had free time since I graduated and I decided I'd rewrite some of my one-shots. I'm kinda stuck on my other stories and I still don't have internet. So until then. Here you go!

_**~*Cat the Zombie*~**_

"Come on, Tori," Cat begs. "It'll be fun!"

Tori sighs with a small shrug. "I-I don't know, Cat," she stammers out. "What if I mess up? What if I do something wrong?"

Cat giggles adorably. "I'm here to help you practice," she reminds her Latina friend. "There's no Grizzly Glue around and I've got plenty of the makeup glue."

Tori sighs. "I don't know," she announces. "I really don't wanna mess this up." Cat smiles and punches Tori's arm roughly. Tori holds her arm and lets out a loud pained noise. "You worry too much!" Cat exclaims. She turns back to her big pink makeup box and opens the middle compartment. She pulls out a smaller, yet longer pink box and hands it to Tori.

"This is soft makeup," she announces. She laughs softly. "That's not the name for it, but I don't remember it!" She laughs again and sweeps her red hair back into a pony-tail. "You know how to use it though, so make me a zombie!" She holds up her hands in claw-like manners and roars softly at Tori. The Latina chuckles softly and opens the makeup box.

"Okay," she instructs as she points to the table with her free hand. "Sit down right there." Cat nods with a wide grin and bounces over to the table. She skips the last distance to the chair and sits down. Tori pulls up a chair in front of Cat after she sets the box on the table. "Hold still, okay?" Tori pleads. Cat smiles and closes her eyes. "Kay, kay," she breathes airily.

Tori takes the makeup sponge and puts white paint on it. Then she starts to rub the sponge against Cat's face. She tries not to giggle and squirm as the cold paint touches her skin and Tori tries not to smile at the little redhead so she won't mess up the makeup.

After a few minutes later, Tori replaces the white on the makeup sponge with black makeup. "Are you almost done?" Cat questions right as Tori's about to put the sponge on Cat's cheek. "Not yet," she responds. "Don't say anything else or you'll make me mess up." Cat clenches her lips tightly together and says "Kay, kay" with her lips the way they are. Slowly, Tori applies the sponge to Cat's cheek and gently presses it to Cat's skin, wiping down her face toward her mouth. She continues this motion, softly applying the black makeup in the space between Cat's cheekbone and jaw. Once she smooths the paint in on that cheek, she does the same to the other side, making sure it's proportional.

She applies more paint to the sponge and starts to fill in Cat's left eye. "Can I speak?" Cat asks. However, her mouth is still closed so her words are incomprehensible. "What?" Tori asks. "Cat, I can't understand you when your mouth is closed." She pulls the sponge from Cat's eye. "Now you can speak," she says.

Cat loosens her lips and smiles. "Can I speak?" she repeats. Tori rolls her eyes and laughs softly. "I'm almost done, Cat," she announces. "Just keep your eyes closed for a little longer and try not to move too much." Cat starts to nod but quickly stops. "Kay, kay," she squeaks. Tori chuckles again, continuing to fill in Cat's eye. Once that one is covered in black makeup, she moves to the other eye.

A few minutes later she takes a small, thin brush from Cat's box and dips it in the black makeup. Slowly, she runs the brush under Cat's lips to darken the skin underneath her bottom lip. She adds a few details to Cat's face as well. "Almost…" Tori starts as she applies the final stoke.

"Done!"

Cat's eyes snap open and she grins widely. "Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see!" she begs as she holds out her hands and flexes her fingers for a mirror. Tori smiles softly and picks up her rounded, hand-held mirror. She holds it up in front of the little girl in front of her and Cat shrieks. She almost drops the mirror but Tori catches it before it falls. "I scared me!" Cat exclaims as she giggles loudly.

Tori laughs in accomplishment. "I did good?" she questions. Cat nods rapidly. "You did great!" she answers. "I look so scary." Slowly, Cat stands. "I'm a zombie!" She lets her shoulders fall limp and she lowers her head, looking up at Tori though her lashes. She tries her best to suppress her big grin and forces out a scowl. She slowly limps toward Tori.

Tori pretends to be scared—also trying to hide her smile—and jumps out of her seat. "Oh no," she cries out. "Cat's turned into a zombie!" She tries her best not to, but lets out a small snicker. Cat continues to slowly limp toward Tori. Tori fakes a few screams and slowly backs away until she backs herself into the glass backdoor. Cat continues to limp toward Tori and lets out a few groans. Tori fakes more screams and looks to her left and right. "Somebody, help me!" she calls out softly.

The synthetic kitten takes one more limping step towards Tori and opens our mouth wide, groaning loudly. Her hands shoot to Tori's shoulders and she brings her mouth to Tori's neck. Instead of biting Tori's neck, she plants a small kiss. Tori gasps slightly and her eyes widen.

Cat pulls away and laughs, looking Tori in the eyes. "I scared you!" she cries joyously. Tori's eyes soften and she smiles weakly. "Yeah," she breathes, "You did." Cat's grin falters at Tori's expression. "What's wrong?" she asks softly. "You're upset…" Cat's eyes are on the verge of watering, so Tori has to act fast.

"No, no, no!" she exclaims. "I'm not upset, Cat. Please don't cry. I'm just…confused." Cat tilts her head in her own confusion. "Why are you confused?" she asks. "Is it because I kissed your shoulder instead of biting you?" She smiles devilishly. "I can bite you if you want." Tori holds up her hands and puts them on Cat's shoulders. "I'd rather not," she says. She keeps her hands where they are. "I just…you-you kissed me."

Cat giggles loudly and bounces slightly. "Oh, I get it!" she announces. "You're confused about _where_ I kissed you!" Tori's eyes widen and she wants to stammer out a denial when Cat leans up and kisses Tori lightly on the lips. Tori's breath hitches and her back stiffens at the feel of the redhead's lips on her own. Once Cat pulls away, Tori looks down at her in shock.

"C-Cat," she stammers out. "W-why did you do that?" Again, Cat looks sad. "You don't like my kisses do you?" she asks softly. Tori rapidly shakes her head. "No, no, no!" she exclaims again. "I just…didn't expect it now." Cat smiles softly. "If I tell you I'm gonna kiss you," she starts, looking up at Tori with big and brown blackened eyes, "Would you let me?"

Tori gasps slightly. "I…" she begins reluctantly. "W-why would you _want_ to kiss me, Cat?"

Cat smiles warmly. "Because I like you silly!" she cries out as if it were obvious. Tori's hand slowly moves to her mouth. "You're not _supposed_ to like me enough to kiss me, Cat," she tells her softly. Cat grins. "I know _that_," she says, "But I don't care." She frowns again. "You don't like me like that though," she adds. "I'm sorry…"

She starts to back away from Tori, to give her breathing room, when Tori's hands shoot out to Cat's shoulders. She pulls Cat back toward her, pressing her chest against her small friend's, and kisses her deeply. Cat stands there, slightly shocked, but kisses Tori back.

Once they break the kiss, Cat looks at Tori's mouth which is now covered in white splotches. Cat giggles loudly. "Now you're a zombie!" she exclaims. Tori laughs softly but stops abruptly. Her smile falls into a grimace and she lowers her head, looking up at Cat through her lashes. She emits a small moan and Cat giggles again. She lets out a cute squeak and turns to run away. Tori limps after her with small zombie groans as Cat continues to giggle and squeal throughout the house.


End file.
